The Cave
by TheDanMan
Summary: After the battle with Aizen everyone is either recuperating from the battle of training. What happens when Ichigo stumbles across Hitsugaya training and things heat up? Rated mature for a reason, includes Ichigo x Toshiro and yaoi.


**Takes place after the defeat of Aizen when everyone is either recuperating of training. Contains Ichigo/Toshiro. It's a bit long (almost 4,000 words) so be prepared to spend a little while reading. Also, this is my first story ever so please review and let me know how I'm doing. If you spot any problems with the story please let me know. Also, I might do another chapter if there's interest, so if you like the story and want to see more write a review and let me know.**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach and all the characters and rights belong to their respectful owners, not me. I own none of this, except the story and plot. This story contains adult material and yaoi, i.e. two guys doing things kids shouldn't read about. If you're not 18, or whatever the legal age is where you are to view such things, then don't read any further. If you are offended by any of the things mentioned, click the back button and never return. If you want to enjoy an adult rated Bleach fanfic then feel free to continue reading. You have been warned.

It was a crisp morning a few weeks after the defeat of Aizen and everyone in the Soul Society was either recuperating from the battle, or training to become stronger. Of those who were training, none was working harder than Toshiro Hitsugaya, who was spending all his time practicing with Hyorinmaru's bankai, trying to become powerful enough to protect Momo from harm. Meanwhile, Ichigo was wondering about the seireitei, having woken up at Byakuya's house two days prior, and was feeling surprisingly at peace despite everything that had happened. Even though his friends were all concerned for him over the impending loss of his powers, Ichigo wasn't even thinking about it, having already decided before the battle began that it was a worthwhile sacrifice if it came to that.

Currently, Ichigo was wondering through a forested area a few miles from the Kuchiki just enjoying the nice weather, the sun was shining, there was just the lightest warm breeze, and the forest was so peaceful. Up ahead Ichigo saw a cliff and decided he would turn around and head back. As he did, he felt an icy gust of wind blow against him from behind. He turned to look at the cliff as a slight shiver ran through him, wondering just what could have caused such a cold wind on such a nice day. As he looked he spotted the top a cave just about the treetops up ahead. Figuring that must have been where the wind came from he began to walk towards the cave to see just what had caused it. As he neared the cave he noticed that the temperature was dropping slightly, as if he was walking into a cool house on a hot day. He also noticed that the area around the cave seemed to have some frost. "That's odd," he thought, "I know caves are usually cool, but I've never heard of one being cold enough to chill the air or cause frost."

Just then Ichigo heard a sound like ice and snow crashing and heard someone yell as if they were fighting. He peered around the corner and was surprised to see Captain Hitsugaya floating in the cave with his bankai released. He saw the entire cave coated in snow and ice and realized that Toshiro had been training himself to use his bankai better, and judging by how few petals were left on his bankai and the amount of snow and ice coating the cave he had been at it for quite some time.

Ichigo felt compelled to watch the young captain train, something about him floating there attempting to master his bankai reminded Ichigo of his own Bankai training, fighting against Zangetsu and the clock to unlock his power in time to save Rukia. As he thought about that he heard Toshiro talking to himself. Ichigo turned his head and tried to make out what he was saying. "...get stronger, I promise I will protect you. I won't ever let anyone hurt you like that again. I'll become so strong that I can always protect you!" As he said this a tear slipped down Toshiro's face and he raised his sword.

With a mighty yell he flew upwards and with a single slash he cut clean through three massive stalactites causing them to fall to the icy ground beneath. As he caught his breath the last of the petals on his bankai shattered. With a yell he began to plummet towards the ground. Without even thinking Ichigo rushed forward and caught him just before he hit the frozen rock floor of the cave, the force of the impact causing them both to topple to the ground and slide backwards. "What the hell are you doing here?" Toshiro yelled at Ichigo, although it came out somewhat less imposing since he was still slightly out of breath. "You shouldn't spy on other while they're training, it's rude."

Ichigo, slightly taken aback at Toshiro's first outburst, became somewhat irritated at the way the young captain was yelling at him after he had just saved him from crashing to the ground. "I was just minding my own business and walking through the woods when I stumbled across you training here!" he yelled back, "And besides, you should be thanking me for saving your ass from falling Toshiro!" "How many time do I have to tell you, it's Captain Hitsugaya to you!" Toshiro yelled back feeling even more annoyed by Ichigo yelling at him and not showing him respect. "Whatever." Ichigo replied, not wanting to continue arguing with the white haired captain.

"Why are you out here in the middle of nowhere anyway, don't the squads have their own training facilities?" "For your information I was trying to train in private." Hitsugaya responded, feeling less annoyed now after having vented his frustration at both Ichigo and himself. "I didn't want everyone knowing what I was up to, especially not..." He cut himself off suddenly, realizing that he had started to tell Ichigo the very thing he had been trying to hide from everyone. "Especially not Lieutenant Hinamori right?" Ichigo pried, " I know how upset you've been about how much she was hurt in the battle with Aizen." That's none of your concern!" Toshiro countered, feeling flustered that Ichigo had guessed it so easily.

He tried to glare at him but stopped short upon seeing the look in Ichigo's eyes. Rather than seeing playful teasing like he would've expected from Matsumoto, he saw a deep concern in Ichigo's eyes. He realized that Ichigo understood what it felt like to have someone you were trying to protect hurt because of your inability to protect them and the desire to become strong enough to make up for it. After all, that's exactly what had happened with him and Rukia, and yet Ichigo hadn't acted like a baby when confronted about it, in fact he had openly stated that his goal was to rescue and protect her. Realizing that Ichigo understood him Toshiro relaxed somewhat.

"Yes." He replied, "the reason I'm training right now is so I can protect Hinamori, so no one will ever hurt her like Aizen did." Ichigo was shocked that the young captain had admitted it. Even though he knew he never expected the defensive young captain to actually admit that he was training to protect Momo. "You know," Toshiro began, "you're the first person I've ever admitted that to." "So why did you?" Ichigo asked, surprised that Toshiro would admit something like that to him. "Because," He replied, "you know what it's like. You did the same thing for Kuchiki and you never denied what you were trying to do, unlike me who's tried to deny it every step of the way. I felt like I could tell you and not have to worry about Matsumoto or anyone else hearing about it. I felt like you could relate to how I'm feeling.

"You're right." Ichigo said, "I do understand. I understand how it feels to want so badly to protect someone that you'll go as far as you have to to do it. I also understand how helpless and weak you feel when you can't protect them. When Rukia was taken back from right in front of me and I couldn't so much as lift a finger to stop Byakuya and Renji I felt so weak and pathetic I couldn't stand it. I was sure that I was never going to see her again, that she would be executed and it would be all my fault. I almost gave up hope then and there."

Toshiro was somewhat taken aback, he never would have guessed that Ichigo had doubted himself that much. When he was in the soul society, battling captains and lieutenants, he seemed so sure of himself. Toshiro had been sure that Ichigo was just odd like that, he never gave up hope of rescuing Rukia for a minute. This new revelation made the captain feel a sort of bod with Ichigo. Here was someone who seemed to completely understand how he felt. But there was more to it than that, Ichigo had managed to push past the doubt and fear and had found the courage and power to overcome the impossible odds and rescue Rukia, and more than that, he had fought hopeless battles dozens of times and he always found a way to keep his faith in himself and his friends.

Toshiro was so caught up in his thoughts that he missed Ichigo saying something. "What?" he said, berating himself for getting so distracted by his own musings. "I said, would you mind getting off my lap. You seem to have caught your breath now and you're starting to make my legs fall asleep." "Oh! Sorry." Hitsugaya responded, having completely forgot that he was sitting in the other boys lap.

As he went to push himself off of Ichigo he accidentally put his hand on Ichigo's crotch and his hand brushed up against Ichigo's dick. Toshiro froze as he realized what had happened and then blushed as he realized that his hand was on Ichigo's dick, and it was partly erect. Neither of them said anything for what seemed like hours, Toshiro's hand pressed up against Ichigo's dick and Ichigo to stunned to do anything, let alone move away.

After what seemed like an eternity Toshiro finally regained his composure enough to pull his hand away and stand up, apologizing profusely. "I... I'm... I'm so sorry, oh my god. I... I was just trying to push myself up and... and I didn't mean to put my hand there and... and... and... Why the hell were you half hard you idiot?" He managed to get out. Ichigo meanwhile was busy with his own thoughts. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. I can't believe that just happened, and what's worse, I was still half hard from earlier. Shit, shit, shit. Toshiro's gonna kill me." He was snapped out of his train of thought by Toshiro's remark.

"I... I... I..." He sputtered, "I was still a little hard from earlier." He admitted with a sigh, "When I saw you training you just looked so amazing and then I started thinking about all the battles I've fought and... I'm so sorry Toshiro. Please don't kill me, I'm still not healed enough to fight, and I..." He closed his mouth and just stared at Toshiro, trying to decide if he should make a break for it or take his chances with the young captain. After a few tense seconds Toshiro asked a question so quietly, Ichigo almost didn't hear it. "You got hard watching me train?" Toshiro asked softly, "You seriously got hard just from watching me training?" he repeated in a slightly louder tone. "Well... Kinda" Ichigo cautiously replied, preparing himself to make a break for it.

Toshiro looked thoroughly annoyed for a moment before he took a deep breath and relaxed. "You know," he began, "a little bit ago I would have kicked your ass so hard you'd end up right back at Unohana's, but..." he trailed off. "But what?" Ichigo asked, feeling a little less worried, but still keeping himself ready to dart out the mouth of the cave if need be. "But," Toshiro continued, "I realized during out conversation that I might be starting to have feelings for you." he admitted embarrassedly. "Honestly, I don't mind as much as I normally would." He continued in a slightly louder voice. "In fact, if I'm going to be honest I might as well admit it. I was starting to get a bit, uh, worked up myself." The last part barely above a whisper, the young captain's cheeks ablaze with embarrassment. "I was thinking about how much we're alike, and then I started thinking about how you've overcome so much and never given up on yourself and, uh, it made me start to get a little bit aroused too." He admitted, cheeks growing brighter with every word.

"Wow, Toshiro, I never expected you to feel that way. Well, as long as we're being honest I might as well say it. There's just something about you, and maybe it's like you said, because we're so much alike but, I've liked you for a while now. I thought I'd just forget about it and let things go back to normal, but as long as we're admitting it I figured I'd tell you." The silence that permeated the air for the next few moments was tense as they both debated what to say next. It was Ichigo who broke it, grunting lightly and addressing the equally nervous captain in front of him. "I guess... I mean, as long as we're admitting this and all do you... do you want to maybe, you know, do something?"

Toshiro blinked once, twice, and then shook his head as if trying to re-engage his brain. "What the hell," he thought, "Ichigo's right, as long as we're here and admitting we feel this way we might as well do something about it. Who knows if anything like this will ever happen again. If i don't act now I'll probably end up regretting it." And with that looked at Ichigo and began to take off his sword and haori. Ichigo, quickly getting the idea, began to strip as well and soon the two of the stood facing each other, completely naked. Surprisingly, it was Toshiro who made the first move, stepping forward and wrapping his hand around Ichigo's cock.

Ichigo let out a moan at the treatment and Toshiro took that as a sign to continue. He guided Ichigo to sit down on his shihakusho and began to slowly stroke him from base to tip. As he did this, Ichigo's hands found his way to Toshiro's shoulders and he pulled Toshiro towards him. As their faces drew level, Ichigo leaned forward and kissed the startled young captain. At first, Toshiro was to surprised to do anything, but as he felt Ichigo's lips on his and the boy's tongue at his lips and began to return the kiss in full. The two of them stayed like that, tongues wrestling in each others mouths, for quite some time before they both had to pull away for air. "That... was... intense." Ichigo panted, trying in vain to catch his breath. "Yes... It was." Toshiro replied, equally out of breath. He looked Ichigo in the eye and gave him a lustful and devious smile before quickly leaning forward and, without warning, taking Ichigo into his mouth.

Ichigo cried out at the sensation, not having expected to suddenly find Toshiro's mouth encircling his throbbing meat. His hands found their way to Toshiro's hair as the captain began to bob up and down on Ichigo's impressive shaft. He had trouble taking it all the way but, eventually, he managed to reach the base, the head lodged snugly in his throat about 2 inches. The moment Ichigo felt Toshiro's throat open up and the end of his dick slide in he knew it wouldn't be long. He laid back and tried as hard as he could to hold off him impending climax as long as he could. Unfortunately for him Toshiro wouldn't have any of that. He pulled back for just a moment to take a breath and then pushed forward as hard as he could opening his mouth to its limits and reaching out his tongue. Just as he thought he couldn't go any further his tongue reached Ichigo's smooth balls.

Toshiro smirked as best he could with Ichigo's dick lodged firmly in his mouth and gave one final push while pulling Ichigo's balls towards him with his tongue. The result was exactly what he'd hoped for. Ichigo's balls joined his dick in Toshiro's mouth and Ichigo tensed. Toshiro swallowed mightily around the hot, thick meat in his mouth and throat and Ichigo let out a strangled cry. Toshiro felt the first shot of thick cum blast straight down his throat before he pulled up and took the rest of them into his mouth, tasting Ichigo's delicious cream and savoring his essence. He continued to suck as best he could as Ichigo came down from his climax and pulled off his dick with a slurp.

He opened his nearly overflowing mouth, having already swallow some to make room, and showed Ichigo just under half of the massive load he had fired into him, all that his mouth could hold without spilling. Then, as Ichigo watched, toshiro tipped his head back and the pool of cumin his mouth disappeared as a large bulge slid down his throat. He licked his lips and addressed Ichigo with a slightly happier than normal tone. "That was delicious. I'd love to try it again sometime if you'd like." Ichigo could only nod, still not having regained his breath. "You came like a fountain, I didn't think I'd be able to swallow it all, and as it is I don't think I could have gulped down much more. Now, if I'm not mistaken, it's my turn."

No sooner had the words left his mouth than Ichigo pounced him and stuffed Hitsugaya's dick in his mouth. He licked, slurped, and sucked with a vengeance, determined to return the favor at least as well as Hitsugaya had given it. He noted with a slight inward chuckle that, despite being fairly short height-wise, Toshiro was definitely not short down there. Ichigo had to take at least three inches into his throat to reach the base, not that he was complaining. To him, Hitsugaya's dick tasted absolutely wonderful and he sucked on it like a piece of candy, thoroughly enjoying if taste. After blowing Ichigo, Toshiro was ready to burst and he had to focus all his willpower to hold back from cumming the moment Ichigo started to suck. It certainly didn't help that Ichigo seem to be a natural at this. With Kurosaki working him as hard as he was Toshiro wasn't sure just how long he could hold out.

Just as he was about to tell Ichigo to back off for a sec, the boy decided to really push Toshiro over the edge. He stopped sucking for just a moment, surprising Toshiro and then quickly resumed trying to inhale the young captain's dick. Suddenly, Ichigo inserted a finger into Toshiro's virgin ass, followed quickly by a second. As soon as this happened Toshiro tensed up and began to shoot his load right down Ichigo's throat. Following the white haired boy's example, Ichigo quickly pulled his head back and let Toshiro cum in his mouth. He too had to swallow several times to keep the hot, sticky cream from spilling out of his mouth.

When Toshiro finished spurting, Ichigo pulled off and savored his mouthful of cum before slowly swallowing the delicious liquid. Afterwards, he flopped down next to Toshiro to catch his breath. "We really ought to get going." Toshiro said, "Just look, it's going to be dark soon." "When do you think we can do this again?" Ichigo asked, "I really enjoyed it." Smirking, Hitsugaya decided that he wasn't quite done either. "How would you feel about sneaking back to my quarters and spending the night with me? They're completely sound-proof and no one on the outside can sense the spiritual pressures of those within" Hitsugaya asked, albeit with a bit of a blush. "I think we ought to get going then." replied Ichigo, "We have a long night ahead of us."


End file.
